Get Out Alive
by VoltagetheCat
Summary: A muse on the Doctor and Rose's relationship after Rose gets stuck in the parallel universe. Sorry the summary sucks, I've not written one before. Please read.


This is a fanfic based on the song _Get Out Alive _by Three Days Grace. The POV shifts between the Doctor and Rose. I'll try to make it clear who is thinking. I don't own Doctor Who (I wish I did), they belong to the BBC, nor do i own the be nice, this is my first attempt at writing.

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

Rose still remembered the moment in the back of her mind. Even though it had been over a year since Bad Wolf bay, it was scarred onto the back of her eyelids, haunting her dreams. The Doctor was about to tell Rose that he loved her, but his hologram faded away before he could utter the words, leaving Rose in the parallel world alone with no one to love. She was without her alien and she felt alone. Rose couldn't stop thinking about her Doctor. They had so many adventures, from the daleks to the cat nuns and going back in time to meet her dad. The Doctor was her best friend, and she loved him. Now he was gone, and so was a part of her heart.

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

She remembered the first word he ever said to her. "Run." It was back when he was a different man, one with big ears and a leather jacket. She still had a job then, a shop girl in London. Nobody looked twice at her. Rose Tyler was unimportant until the day he showed up. He had been a scarred creature, always angry. The war left him with deep emotional wounds, the kind that didn't heal very quickly. When Rose found out about the time war, she didn't run away like the Doctor thought she would. She held his hand and was there for him as he broke down. She was a shoulder to cry on, arms to be held in. He was her Doctor and she was his Rose. The Doctor had needed to make a choice that no one should be expected to make. It wasn't a mistake, ending the Time War, it just broke him that he was the one who had to end it.

_This is my last time she said_

_As she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine_

_But one day you'll end up like me_

The Doctor was sad in the deepest part of his hearts. His one true love was stuck in a different universe, and he couldn't even tell her how he felt. The last time they were together, she professed her love for him, yet he didn't have the time to say it back. His hearts were broken and he felt dead, a kind of sorrow that he hadn't felt since the time war. Rose Tyler was his savior. The last of the great and mighty time lords was reduced to a fragile creature, curled up in Roses old room in the TARDIS with her Union Jack tee, the scent of his pink and yellow girl just vaguely still clinging to the cloth as the Doctor held it and wept. He knew Darlig Ulv Stranden was the last place he would ever see her, and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't think about punching a hole in the universe to get her back. As he sat there in Rose's old room, he let himself be weak, sobbing like he hadn't done since right after the time war. He cried for all he had lost and for his one true love, his beautiful pink and yellow human. He was alone. Martha had left, and Jack had his team, but he was alone, the traveling man in a blue box, the last of his kind.

_Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

She was always so willing to run with him. The Doctor and Rose ran through space and time, saving planets and fighting evil. He remembered the first time he thought he was going to lose her. He told her he was sorry, there in the cellar in Cardiff 1869. He thought it was the end, the parting of this new companion that he was starting to grow feelings for. The there was the dalek, the last of its kind. Rose didn't understand it was evil, she just knew that she should help things that were hurting. She was beautiful that way, he thought. Even against the most horrible, dangerous creature in the universe,

Rose Tyler showed compassion. The Doctor would have torn the world apart for his Pink and yellow girl. Thankfully they made it out alive. The pair ran through space and time together, through close calls and days saved.

_If I stay it won't be long_

_'Til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for..._

He remembered when he was regenerating, those years ago. He didn't think twice about saving his Rose, who risked her own life in a show of deep compassion and love to keep the Doctor safe. She was the Bad Wolf, and she truly did save the fourth great and bountiful human empire. Rose Tyler absorbed the time vortex to try to save the Doctor, something that should have been impossible for anyone to do, much less a young shop girl. When he took the vortex out of her with the kiss, it killed him. The golden light of the vortex was literally burning him on the inside, molten gold flowing through his veins and searing his hearts. The Doctor was honestly scared of how he would end up. For all he knew he could have been non humanoid. What would he tell Jackie Tyler if Rose came home on the back of a giant wolf, or worse, a pony? He remembered the end of his ninth life, Rose staring at him like a madman. He tried to explain to her what was going to happen, but he didn't have the time, the regeneration process was already starting. He couldn't hold back, his body was burning on the inside. When he regenerated, his life burned before his eyes, all that he had accomplished in his ninth body, all of his failures, all of his accomplishments. His mind was full of Rose, and he tried as hard as he could to be a humanoid. Thankfully, his regeneration went as smoothly as could be expected. He had to admit, his current body was quite a bit prettier than the last one and definitely had much better hair.

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

Rose was up late thinking of the man she once loved. The man with two hearts, who was forced to leave her in a universe that was not her own. As she lay awake, she thought of the journeys, the adventures, and the words she never said. She loved the man from Gallifrey, the time lord with two hearts and enough sorrow to last more lifetimes than he had. She missed him dearly. The one thing she wanted above all else was to be next to the Doctor, arms encircling each other. The wind through her window smelled a bit like him, books and petrichor and time. She knew she was just imagining things, but she felt like the Doctor was there next to her and it made her smile a bit, something she hadn't done for some time.

At the same time, so very far away, the Doctor was thinking about his pink and yellow girl. She stole his hearts and brought him back to life, changed him from the battle scarred man who didn't want to get close to anyone into a person who could love properly without so much self loathing as in his past regeneration. He lay in Rose's old room, thinking about the shop girl who saved him from himself. He loved his pink and yellow shop girl, the angel who beat the odds and became one of the most important people in the universe and definitely the most important to him. He missed Rose with the fire normally reserved for the Oncoming Storm but justified in his case. The Doctor wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Rose right then, shutting the universe out. The scent in her room intensified. He knew it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn he felt Rose right next to him. He curled up into the shirt and let go some of the pain, feeling the tiniest bit better. Baby steps.

Across existence, two lonely souls reached out for each other. The two fell asleep wrapped up in each other's souls. Somewhere in the universe, a lone wolf howled.

Fin.


End file.
